Kazuho Haneyama
|romaji = Haneyama Kazuho |alias = |birthday = May 28 |gender = Female |height = 158 cm (5'2") |hair = Pink |eye = Blue |quirk = Leap Queen Bee (Currently) |status = Alive (Possessed by Queen Bee) |occupation = Vigilante |affiliation = Naruhata Vigilantes |debut = Chapter 1 (Illegals) |image gallery = yes }} |Haneyama Kazuho}} is the vigilante and freelance idol known as . Appearance In her civilian attire, Kazuho looks like a timid and shy young girl, mostly seen wearing a seifuku. Her hair and eyes are both pink, with the hair being a tad messy while the eyes are normally concealed by the glare of her glasses. When Kazuho wants to use her Quirk and express herself as her alter ego Pop☆Step, she paints a black mask, ties her hair in pig-tails, and dresses in a devilish themed one-piece black leotard with a heart-shaped opening in the center of the chest and a smaller one in the back, where it is located just below two bat wings. In addition to it, she also wears a reddish-pink bow tie, a pair of silver pearl earrings, black elbow length gloves, a black super-miniskirt with three hearts on the belt, and black knee-high boots. After the time-skip, her appearance hardly changes except that now she is a little taller. When she becomes the new host of Queen Bee, her vigilante costume is modified to be more villainous and more bee-themed, and her hair covers her left eye after losing it when Queen Bee was introduced into her body. Gallery Villain Kazuho Haneyama.png|Kazuho as a villain. Personality Kazuho is a very logical and intellectual person; she acts as the brains of the vigilantes. She has a habit of berating both Koichi Haimawari and Knuckleduster when either of them acts up in a way that she disapproves of. She also constantly denies having any involvement with them to the police, even though she clearly does. Koichi notes that she has difficulty apologizing, likening her to a child. She appears to act like a more moderate tsundere, mocking and insulting her allies despite clearly caring for Koichi. Despite this, she will still mock him for his attitudes and resignation to his situation, which she feels guilt for. Otherwise, particularly with Knuckleduster, she can be confrontational, somewhat aggressive and territorial towards him. As an Idol, she appears to love singing and performing, despite not being particularly skilled or talented in either. She does her performances with lots of enthusiasm and seems to take pride in her appearance when she performs. This vanity seems to extend to her looks at all times, including when she is not dressed up. She once told Koichi that if he called her civilian attire plain, she would kill him. She feels guilt and is genuinely apologetic towards Koichi for an incident in the past, which resulted in her being saved by him, though at the cost of him missing an examination to attend a Hero High School, thus ending his dreams of becoming a Hero. While she wants to thank him and apologize to him for saving her, she seems unable to do this easily, particularly around other people. Abilities Quirk |Chōyaku}}: Kazuho's Quirk allows her to leap very high. She requires a solid surface to jump off of. Her Quirk can cushion her landing after she leaps, but it won't cushion a normal fall. The strength of her Quirk is decreased if she leaps from a non-solid surface, such as muddy ground. Trivia * Kazuho's given name contains the kanji for and , and her surname contains , and . *Kazuho's favorite food is yogurt. *Her Vigilante's costume is based on Masakazu Katsura's Shadow Lady. *She shares her birthday with Mashirao Ojiro. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vigilantes Category:Emitters Category:Vigilantes Characters Category:Students